1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tie down bracket for tying motorcycles to trailers or truck beds for transport from place to place, and more particularly to such tie down bracket which is universal to all motorcycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles do not have tie down brackets, so people wanting to secure a motorcycle to a trailer or truck bed often improvise to attach tie down straps on many different parts of a motorcycle such as the handle bars thereof. Such tie down operations are often time consuming and can result in damage to the motorcycle if the motorcycle shifts during transport from place to place or someone attaches a tie down strap to a part of the motorcycle that is not rigid enough for such purpose.
Accordingly there is a need for a universal tie down structure for motorcycles that is easy to install, easy to use, dependable and economical to construct.